1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article receiving device, and more particulary, to an article receiving device for use in conjunction with a film proof and a film negative. The article receiving device is formed of an integral piece of glassine paper or other suitable material and is folded into three equal portions. The first equal portion is folded over the second equal portion. The third equal portion is folded under the second equal portion. A bottom flap is formed by folding a portion of the three equal portions transversely to the longitudinal axes of the folds in the three equal portions. The bottom flap is glued onto either the first equal portion or the third equal portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In envelope and paper bag making, it is well known to provide a piece of material for the formation of envelopes and paper bags. The material is folded and cut to form the appropriate article.
U.S. Pat. No. 601,922 discloses a pocketbook made by folding a rectangular integral sheet of durable paper transversely to its longitudinal axis and folding the durable paper again along its longitudinal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,247 discloses a wallet case for dollar bills or similar articles. The wallet case is formed by folding a first third portion over a second third portion and then folding a final third portion over the second third portion opposite the first third portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,404,193 discloses a multiple pocket envelope integrally formed from a single piece of paper. The envelope has a body portion, a top flap, bottom flap and two side flaps. One side flap is folded accordian style into six panels with arcuate cutout portions at its top margin of increasing height. The accordian style panel is folded onto the body portion to form multiple pockets and is secured by the top flap, bottom flap and opposite side flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,774,215 discloses a display folder. The folder has a main body flap with two side flaps and a bottom flap. One side flap has the same rectangular shape as the body flap. The other side flap is cut at an angle. The base of the angle of the cut on the side flap runs from the top of the main body flap to a point along the outer side of the cut side flap. The cut side flap is folded over the main body flap, and the bottom flap is folded up over it. The opposite side panel is then folded over the main body portion and the cut flap to form a cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,140 discloses a compartment bag and the process of making it. A continuous web of paper is unrolled onto a machine and conveyed by means of a conveyor belt where it is folded over itself and pasted to form a tube. The tube is then cut, and one end of the tube is folded over and pasted to form a bottom flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,027 discloses a ticket and money holder. The ticket and money holder is formed by folding two rectangular panels into equal halves. One panel is inserted into the other panel. The panels are sewn together on three sides, and on the outer edges of the top portion. The outer panels have arcuate cutouts at the top edge. In another embodiment of the invention, a rectangular panel is folded into four equal sections, and sewn together on three sides, and on the outer edges of the top side. The top side is cut at an angle on both outside panels from one top edge to a point on a lateral side of the outside panels.
U S. Pat. No. 3,999,701 discloses a currency holding folder for use with a money counting machine. The folder is formed of three portions, two portions being equal and one portion having a shorter width than the other two portions. The portion with the shorter width is lateral to the equal portion as is the other equal portion. The lateral equal portion is folded along its longitudinal axis over the middle equal portion, and the flap with the shorter width is folded along its longitudinal axis over the lateral equal portion. The lateral equal portion and a part of the middle equal portion have a cutout at one corner opposite the side of the envelope on which the flap with the shorter width is located to enable the visual inspection of the contents of the envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,985 discloses the use of a constant tension recoil spring coupled to a shiftable web feeder chute. The recoil spring prevents sagging of the web due to gravity and the consequent failure of the spirals on a spiral-type zigzag web folding unit to engage the fed sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,712 discloses an apparatus for laying web sections into a folded "Z"-shape form. The apparatus consists of two conveyor belts which run in the same direction. One conveyor belt is above the second conveyor belt. The web is fed from the top conveyor belt to the bottom conveyor belt where it is clamped by a piston operated clamp. The web is then cut and pushed into a loop by another piston. The cut loop of web is moved transversely to another conveyor system.
Although the prior art includes various types of envelopes and bags, there is a need for an improved article receiving device having the capacity to provide separate pockets for photographic proofs and photographic negatives.